


mind my simple song

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Iron Man 2, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Rhodey's had about enough of Tony's mouth





	mind my simple song

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the deleted scene in the Iron Man 2 novelization when Tony invites Rhodey upstairs for a threesome. 
> 
> Happy RhodeyTony month!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Won’t you come?”

 

 

They made it up the stairs, Rhodey’s annoyance growing with every step. Once inside, the girl, Rebeca, Rhodey thought her name was, went into the bathroom to freshen up. Tony’s brow rose as he eyed Rhodey curiously. Then she came out in her bra and panties and any other time, Rhodey would have spared her more than a two second glance but right now, he was watching Tony expectantly. Tony put on the guise of paying attention to her but Rhodey could see him swallow nervously before their eyes inevitably met again.

Rebeca lies down on her stomach on the bed, chin in hand. “You’re both looking a little overdressed.”

“She’s got a point, honey bear,” Tony said with a grin as he pulled off his tie. He's daring Rhodey to give up or follow through. And you know what? After the night he’d had, Rhodey was so damn tired of that smug look on Tony’s face.

Rhodey pulled off his shoes and jacket, watching Tony’s eyes widen as he does. “You know what, Tony? I’ve had about enough of that mouth.” He stripped off his shirt and doesn’t miss the way Tony’s mouth opened slightly. He pulls off his pants and steps forward, arms crossed. “Why don’t you finally put it to good use?”

Tony’s eyes narrow even as his face flushed in the low lighting. He glanced over at Rebeca as she eyed them hungrily. “I’m on board.”

Rhodey smiled, “Hear that, Tones? She’s on board.” His fingers skimmed the waistband of his boxers. Tony’s eyes traced the movement, his tongue peeking out as he licked his lips. Rhodey feels his stomach twist, slightly unsure. He was expecting Tony to bow out. He wasn’t sure what he wanted but he expected Tony to kick Rhodey out and make some excuse to save face. But Tony wasn’t backing down.

He was kneeling.

He moved forward, his eyes guarded as he gripped Rhodey’s thighs. Looking up at Rhodey, he was still challenging him but he was asking at the same time. They pushed things between them all the time but he was checking in to see if this was okay. If it was _actually_ okay. His tongue poked out, breathing hot on Rhodey’s thighs as he waited. Rhodey can see a bead of sweat roll down Tony’s temple as he takes in the furrow of Tony’s brow. Tony wanted this.

Rhodey doesn’t know when he makes the decision but his hand came up behind Tony’s head, gentle and playing at the longer curls on the back of Tony’s neck. Tony sighs, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he’s staring up at Rhodey again. The deep brown drawing Rhodey in as he leans over and closes his eyes. Hovers a breath away and then he leans in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Much softer than he’d imagined because he’d always thought, if they got to this point, a kiss with Tony would be rough. He always imagined Tony’s beard scratching his face as Tony took hold of him and demanded more. He never expected Tony to like nice and slow but apparently he did, Rhodey thought, as Tony leaned up on his knees and pulled Rhodey closer, gently drawing his mouth open. He coaxes Rhodey’s tongue to slide against his own, stealing Rhodey’s breath.

When he pulls back, Tony’s slightly dazed, his hands tight on the back of Rhodey’s thighs. He swallows, waiting patiently as Rhodey slides his finger beneath the edge of his waistband and tugs it down a corner. Tony rolls his eyes as he leans in and nips at the soft skin, his lashes fanning out over his cheeks. His hands come up to grip the waistband, eying Rhodey for permission. Then he’s pulling them down, Rhodey’s half hard cock bobbing in front of his mouth once free.

Tome comes in even closer, his eyes heavy as Rhodey grips his cock. When he taps the tip teasingly on Tony’s bottom lip, he earns a soft glare. He drags it over Tony’s lip slowly, hardening further when Tony’s eyes close with a soft groan. When he opens them again, he’s watching Rhodey hungrily and Rhodey can’t recall ever feeling such an intense pull in the pit of his stomach. He lets the head part Tony’s lips, sliding into the wet heat of his mouth. Tony moans in gratitude as he swipes his tongue around it, the texture on the sensitive skin making Rhodey’s hips buck slightly.

One of Tony’s hands comes up to palm his ass, the other making it’s way to circle the base of Rhodey’s cock but then Rhodey takes it away. Tony looks up at him with that confused pout he always wore when Rhodey didn’t let him get his way. “You’ve been driving me crazy all night. I’m not going to make this easy for you.”

He was using his commanding voice. It wasn’t intentional but it slipped out sometimes when Tony was being difficult. He loved the guy but he didn’t always listen and that voice usually got him to roll his eyes and pay attention. Here, with Rhodey’s strong hand on the back of his head and the taste of Rhodey’s precome on his tongue, that tone made Tony drop a desperate hand to his cock and nod eagerly.

“You really want this?” Rhodey asked, sliding the head of his cock along Tony’s lips again. Tony opened up and took him further in, his mouth widening to accommodate the girth. His eyes slowly fell closed as he let Rhodey guide him and eventually, Rhodey took pity on him and let him have some more. Tony sucked hard, greedily, his lips brushing Rhodey’s hand as he laved his tongue along the veins, lapped over the slit. Rhodey’s knees start to feel weak, his own eyes threatening to close but Tony was so beautiful like this and he forced them open.

He means to hold out. Drag this out and make Tony really beg but he lets more of his cock fill Tony’s mouth. Hears the hungry whine and lets Tony have even more. Gives a mile where he meant to give an inch. Finally, Tony’s sucking ardently at his cock, his hand working the remainder of the hard length, so focused, his breathing calm. He looks so content this way; his mouth stretched wide, face more relaxed than Rhodey had ever seen. The realization hits and Rhodey knows he would be just fine kneeling here worshipping Rhodey’s cock for hours and it makes Rhodey’s chest clench, his stomach tightens.

He slides his fingers through Tony’s hair and takes a careful handful and finally lets him have all of it. Steps in closer, tilts Tony’s head back and lets Tony take him down to the root, slowly, the tight channel of his throat letting Rhodey in. It’s a slow slide, Rhodey’s careful even as Tony opens his eyes briefly to give him a challenging glare. Then Tony’s nose is pressed into Rhodey’s lower stomach, mouth red and stretched beautifully around Rhodey’s cock and Rhodey shudders, all of his nerves on fire and all of his focus centered around the warm pressure on his cock. It’s overwhelming, the heat, the tight suction and he’s starting to wonder how this could possibly be comfortable for Tony when Tony swallows wetly around his cock and Rhodey lets out a shout, his vision whiting out.

“Tony, Ton – I can’t, man. I’m gonna, Tony,” he warns and the jerk’s shoulders shake and when Rhodey looks down at him, his eyes are bright with mirth. Rhodey’s stomach twists, a tug at his heart as he tried and fails to glare at Tony again. “Tones, I’m serious, you-“

Tony pulls back for a moment, breathing heavily as he suckles at the head gently. Then slides his mouth over him again and swallows tight around him, his eyes falling closed as Rhodey’s hips buck and he spills down Tony’s throat. His head falls back, hand tightening in Tony’s hair as he bobs his head, groaning around Rhodey’s length. He’s panting, his body tingling as his vision clears. He looks down to see Tony’s hand in his pants, eyes closed as he stroked himself furiously and suckled softy at the head. Rhodey licks his lips, scratches lightly at Tony’s scalp as he breathes, “You need some help with that?” His spent cock falls from Tony’s mouth with a soft sigh.

Tony blinks up at him, slightly dazed before his damp forehead falls against Rhodey’s thigh as his hand strokes even faster. Then he stiffens, stifling a moan in Rhodey’s skin as he comes. Rhodey watches him, his stomach tight as Tony shakes and shivers beneath him. He feels a little… let down. He needs to see Tony’s face and he pushes Tony’s head back softly. He’s panting, flushed, his face lax as he pants. He looks beautiful, so refreshed like this was what he needed to let go of the tension he’d been carrying with him the past few weeks. He pets Tony’s hair and watches as he comes down.

Tony’s eyes open and he’s clearly cautious; unsure as though he’s expecting Rhodey to lecture or scold him. Rhodey rolls his eyes and pulls him up. Tony’s surprisingly more pliable than Rhodey expected, his body warm and soft when Rhodey pulls him into his arms. Tony sighs, still shivering slightly in the cool air. Rhodey whispers, “You’ve thought about that before, haven’t you? Getting your mouth on me?”

Tony’s eyes widen, taking in Rhodey’s face as he tries to figure out Rhodey’s tone. “Yeah.”

“How long?”

Tony pauses, a hand coming up to scratch at his neck awkwardly as he answers, ”Honestly? Since we met. I never – I would never – I never planned to do anything about it.”

Rhodey hums, dissatisfied as he moves in closer. “You really needed that, huh? You could’ve come just from that.” It’s not a question even as Tony groans and nods like it was. Rhodey knows him. He knows when Tony’s being avoidant, when he’s tired, when he’s lying, when he’s frustrated. He knows every furrow of his brow, every minute quirk to his lips; he can read every shrug like a well-used paperback novel. He knows Tony as well as he knows himself and even now, even in this, he knows that Tony’s not done.

He moves in, watches as Tony’s eyes widen, his eyes get darker and then he’s nosing into Rhodey’s throat. He could feel a hardness against his belly and he laughs. “Already? Needy little brat. You really like my cock.” Tony groans a little louder, his breath hot on Rhodey’s skin. He scratches at Tony’s scalp again, hearing the bedsprings shift. “She saw all of that, Tony. Saw how quickly you got to your knees. How much you loved sucking me. How quickly you made yourself come. She knows, Tony.”

Tony shudders, his head coming up at he looked over at Rebeca. Rhodey can’t see his face but he watches Rebeca’s lip slide between her teeth as her hand works over her panties. He knows Tony had forgotten she was there. For a moment, Rhodey had too but then he remembered why he was up here in the first place. “She’s not here to watch, Tony. She wants us to fuck her. You want to do that? You want to sit back and watch while I lay her down in your bed and get her ready for me? Look at her, Tones. She’s wet but I’d probably have to put my mouth on her.” Tony whines and Rhodey continues to scratch softly at his scalp. “I’m a pretty big guy but you know that.”

“Rhodey,” Tony murmurs pleadingly, his voice gravelly. He pulls back, eyes dark as he breathes. Rhodey’s playing a dangerous game here. He should know better; no one plays chicken with Tony. Tony’s eying him steadily, waiting as Rhodey swallows and goes on.

“You really want to watch me fuck someone else?” he asks, his tone light but he’s nervous. He knows what he wants to get out of this but for once, he’s not sure what Tony will say.

“S’why I brought you up here,” Tony says lowly. “If you’re not up for it-“

“I didn’t say that-“

“If you want to go back downstairs, that’s fine. This was fun. You can collect your party favor and be home in time for Letterman,” Tony says but his voice sounds wrong. He’s off his game and Rhodey knows he can win this.

“No, no, that’s fine with me.” He pulls off his shirt and steps out of his pants. Tony’s staring at him, taking in Rhodey’s body, all of the bare skin he only ever saw when they swam together a few times. He knows he looks good and he also knows Tony’s been with models, actors, and fitness gurus. If he wanted a nice body, he could get anyone he pleased. Rebeca looked like she might have come fresh off a runway. No, Rhodey knew Tony was staring at him like he’d like to get back on his knees immediately because he’d never seen all of Rhodey. This meant something to him.

And Rhodey was not about to let him waste it.

“This’ll be fun. I’ll finally get to see what all the fuss is about.”

He moved past Tony and the moment he reached the bed and Rebeca reached for him, Tony spoke out. “Wait.” Rhodey turned, his stomach tight but Tony was looking past him. “I can’t do this.”

“What?” Rebeca asked and as victorious as he feels, Rhodey felt a little sorry for her.

Tony comes closer to the bed, his voice soft as he explains, “I’m sorry I led you up here but my friend and I want some time alone.”

Rhodey’s face feels warm as he watches Rebeca get up from the bed. He expected more of a complaint about being kicked out before they’d really paid any attention to her but instead, she presses a kiss to Rhodey’s cheek and winks at him. “Good luck with this one,” she murmurs before gathering her things. She stopped in front of Tony and kissed his cheek as well. “Happy Birthday,” she whispers and then shoots Rhodey one last knowing look before leaving.

Tony closes the door behind her and presses his forehead against it. “You sure about this?”

Rhodey waits but Tony doesn’t turn around. He sighs, “Tony, look at me. Come on, man.” Tony turns, his gaze low. “What is this about?”

“You’re my best friend. You’re all I got. You’re the only one that knows how to tell me ‘no’ and you’re the only one that understands when I need you to. You… you just – if I screw this up,” he swallows thickly, his eyes unusually bright and Rhodey moves in closer, crossing his arms.

“When you were gone for three months, I spent a lot of time looking for you. I nearly lost my job because they wanted to send someone else but I wouldn’t let them. You’re all I got, too.” He reaches up to tick Tony’s chin up, making them eye level. Tony’s hesitant still and Rhodey says calmly, “You’re my dumbass best friend. You’re mine in every way that counts. Even if we fuck this up, you’ll still be that. Trust me.”

Tony stares at him for a moment, a little awed before his nose scrunches up. “Fuck it up? I mean, have you met me? I’m pretty great at this whole thing.”

Rhodey’s stomach flutters as he scoffs and plays it off, “I have higher standards than some of the people you’ve brought up here. What works on them might not work on me.”

Tony nods, considering it, his thumb trailing over his red lips. “I don’t know. I was pretty great with my mouth. No complaints.” He eyed Rhodey curiously and it stoked the fire in Rhodey’s belly. He swallowed, remembering the tight sucking heat of Tony’s mouth.

“You’ve always had a mouth on you,” he says and Tony laughs, his eyes fond. _This is how it should be_ , Rhodey thinks. _From the beginning._

“I don’t even know why we’re discussing this,” Tony says as he turned towards the bed. He climbs on, pulling his shirt off as he went. He moves up to the head of the bed and reaches into the bedside table. He pulls out some condoms and a tube of lube, setting them both on the bed. “You’re doing all the work.”

Rhodey’s heart ticks up, his breath catching as he watches Tony lie flat on his back and slide a hand down his stomach. He strokes his cock a little before sliding down past his balls to his entrance. He picked up the lube and slicks one of his fingers and Rhodey wishes he could get a better look. He’s drawn forward, watching hungrily as Tony’s finger slides inside a little too easily. Rhodey’s cock plumps up against his thigh and he drops a hand to it as climbs on the bed.

“Tony,” he begins, eyes narrowed. “That’s a little too easy.”

“It’s my birthday, honey bear. I made time for myself earlier,” he says by way of explanation and wasn’t that an image for Rhodey to think about later. It had probably been here. He can picture Tony spreading out, excited to feel something spreading him open. Did he have toys? Tony had forgone one night stands for a while since his senate hearing. He probably had toys, Rhodey thinks and he lowers his head, groaning as he thinks about Tony writhing around trying to angle a toy deep inside of him.

He looks up as Tony slides in another finger, his face flushed, cock hard and leaking across his abdomen. His fingers worked his hole eagerly, knowingly, a soft moan slipping out as he slides in a third. His hole takes them easily, his legs spreading wider as he rode his hand. Rhodey is used to watching Tony do everything for himself and as entertaining as this is, he didn’t come up here to watch.

He moves forward, takes the lube in hand as he settles between Tony’s legs. Tony’s so focused on chasing his orgasm that he doesn’t look up until Rhodey’s palming his thighs. He’s panting softly, stomach tensing and relaxing and he’s close, Rhodey knows, but he lets Rhodey take his hand away with relative ease. He carefully pushes Tony on his hands and knees for a better vantage point.

This was it. This was the last barrier between them and Rhodey takes a deep breath before a thought strikes him. “Tony, you asked if I was okay with this.”

Tony’s head lowers as he stretched back, his ass slightly paler where underwear or a bathing suit would typically cover it. He was vulnerable like this and it gave Rhodey pause. “Yes, are we having memory trouble, Rhodester?”

Rhodey spanks his left cheek and Tony jerks forward with a laugh. “Christ, that felt good,” he murmurs. He pushes back and asks, “What is it? You don’t want to fuck me?” he asks and sways his hips a little, Rhodey’s stomach clenching at how Tony’s back curved, his ass round and distracting.

“I didn’t ask if you were sure.” Tony scoffs and Rhodey spanks him again, feels him shudder and push his warm cheek into Rhodey’s hand. “Tony, I’m serious.”

Tony sighs and turns around, resting on a knee. His face is red, erection prominent and poking up into his belly. His gaze is serious as he studies Rhodey’s face. “I don’t do sure very often but this is you, Rhodey. You’re probably the only thing I’ve ever been sure about. I-“ he bites his lip and leans forward, his hands warm on Rhodey’s face as he presses their lips together. Rhodey sighs, his hands coming up to hold Tony’s wrists as they kiss. When they separated, Tony’s brows rose as he asked, “Now, please be a dear and stick your dick in my ass. If you think you can handle it?”

Rhodey feels that competitive edge rise, the one he only ever got when he was playing basketball with Tony or Tony challenged his intelligence. He sees it for what it is; an attempt to get back to more familiar territory. And he bites. “If I can handle it,” he scoffs and pushes Tony back.

Tony turns over on his knees and calls over his shoulder, “You’re getting up there in years, babe.”

Rhodey glares and pushes him down on his back, sliding in between his thighs. Tony’s hard and wet, sliding along his stomach as he writhes, his eyes rolling into the back of his head briefly. He shivers, eyes falling open to blink up at Rhodey. “Hi,” he murmurs softly and Rhodey loses his train of thought, smiling back. His hands come to either side of Tony’s head as he leans down to press their lips together. Tony laughs, kissing him back as his hands come up to cradle Rhodey’s face. They lose themselves for a moment before Tony’s hand slides down his back to smack his ass. “Get on with it, Colonel.”

Rhodey glares at him lightly, “You’re insubordinate.”

“You love it,” Tony said with a grin.

“Can’t argue with that,” he says, coming up on his knees to spread Tony’s legs. Like this, he can see Tony’s handy work. His ass is slick with lube but not quite ready for anything more than a few fingers. Rhodey quickly gets two inside, swallowing hard at the way Tony arches and moans for more. He works him quickly, doing his best to concentrate on the task at hand and not the way Tony’s legs stretched out, his toes curling as he panted softly. Tony was such a sexual person; so fluid in every motion, his throat working as Rhodey teased out little groans and sighs.

Eventually, he slides in a third, his gaze dropping to watch it slide into Tony’s ass. Tony freezes and Rhodey watches, his breath caught as Tony’s cock jerks hard and spits more precome along his belly. His eyes lift to Tony’s as he takes a deep breath and concentrates. Then his lashes flutter and he nods a Rhodey, settling back. Rhodey has to ask. “Tony, man, you’re _really_ into this.”

Tony gives a shuddering laugh, his cock twitching as Rhodey fingers him. “You judging me with your fingers in my ass?”

Rhodey laughs and shakes his head, “No, no, just… it’s not what I expected.”

Tony closes his eyes and spreads his legs further. They’re covered in soft, dark hair. He’s darker than Rhodey was expecting, not that he really had expectations. He’d wondered; who hadn’t? The soft hair on his stomach was dark as it disappeared into curls over his groin. He took measures to keep himself maintained down here and while Rhodey knew it was most likely for the slew of women he used to parade through here, he can’t help but wonder if some of them were men. What were the odds that someone who enjoyed having fingers in their ass this much never thought about having sex with a man?

“What were you expecting, hun? Did you think I’d just lie here and think of England?” he asks, biting off a moan when Rhodey slides in a fourth finger. He’ s been ready for quite some time now but Rhodey was enjoying just feeling Tony’s inner walls squeeze around his fingers. He was almost dreading sliding his cock inside because he didn’t know how long he’d last.

“Well you are letting me do all the work,” Rhodey said as he grabbed a condom and started to slide it on. Tony’s breath caught, just for a moment but Rhodey looks up in alarm. “What?”

Tony shook his head, lying back and staring up at the ceiling. “Nothing, nothing just… if I’d let anyone – it would – it’s nothing. Nothing, carry on.” He blinks up, the corner of his mouth ticking up as he squinted at the ceiling. “We’re gonna do this again, right?”

Rhodey slides in closer on his knees, “You already thinking about next time?”

“I just… I wanna know if we’re doing this again.” He was looking at Rhodey and while he was tempted to ask him, he just taps his fingers gently on Tony’s thighs.

“If it goes well, maybe,” he says slowly and that gets Tony’s attention. Unfortunately, his expression is not one Rhodey’s seen before. He’s chewing on his cheek and eying Rhodey like he’s never seen him before. Rhodey would say it was last minute jitters but the rest of Tony’s body was incredibly relaxed and pliable in Rhodey’s hands.

“Maybe?” He slides down with a frown.

“There’s no rush. Can we do it once before you ask me that?” he asks and he tries a smile. It doesn’t have quite the intended effect but Tony stops frowning at him. “What if I’m awful at this?”

Now the corner of Tony’s mouth ticks up in half a grin, “You won’t be.”

“Ah, now you have confidence in me.” He leans over Tony, his hands on either side of his head, sinking into the pillows. Tony’s eyes are bright, fond as they take in Rhodey’s face so near to his own. He’d started to smell like Rhodey’s cologne and damn if that didn’t arouse him more. He lines them up, watching every expression shutter across Tony’s face. His brow furrowed as the wet head pressed against his entrance, his lips bowed as Rhodey breached in slowly. “Okay?”

“Fine – good,” Tony breathed, sucking in a breath. Rhodey pushed in further and Tony lets out his breath out quickly, brow furrowing further. The heat was near unbearable and amazingly tight around his cock and he had to stop to keep from bucking his hips in the rest of the way. “Good, good, keep going.” Rhodey slides in more, ringing his finger around to cock to feel that he was halfway in. “Good, so good, great actually.”

Rhodey slides in the rest of the way, finally letting himself let go, his hips bucking slightly as he bottoms out, his balls pressed against Tony’s ass. Tony’s inner walls squeeze around him, tighter with every minute shift of Tony’s body and Rhodey grunts, lowering his head for just a moment to keep control. God, he wasn’t going to last long like this. Tony felt so good on his cock.

Tony’s face slackens, his eyes falling closed as he groans. “Jesus fucking Christ, Rhodey,” he murmurs. Rhodey pulls out a little and pushes in, resting his weight on Tony carefully and Tony shudders, choking off a guttural moan. Rhodey smiles, just circling his hips gently for a moment, feeling Tony’s cock jerk against his stomach.

“How do you feel?”

“Full – fuck, so – so fucking full, babe.” He waves his hand hurriedly. “More, come on, come on.” He licks his lips, a hand coming up to grip his hair in frustration. Rhodey could feel his cock jerking hard between them and considering dropping a hand down to help Tony. But he was curious if Tony could come just from this.

Rhodey pulls back and stops, the tip resting inside. He waits for Tony’s face to start to tense again and then pushes in quickly, starts up a rhythm that draws a slow whimpering moan from Tony’s lips. It grows louder and louder, barely heard over the sound of Rhodey’s balls slapping against Tony’s ass and the headboard hitting the wall as Rhodey focuses on taking Tony the way he’d always wanted to. He’s tight around him, his hole clinging to Rhodey’s cock with every withdrawal and Tony’s barely hanging on, stuttering out pleas and then warnings as he gets closer.

Rhodey shifts on his knees, spreads Tony wider to get in even deeper, fucks him even harder, his hands on Tony’s thighs. Tony’s leaking messily across his stomach, his legs holding tight to Rhodey’s waist as he fucks him, the angle striking that spot inside of him and Rhodey watches him freeze, breath catching then he’s scratching at Rhodey’s back, his hole clenching impossibly tight around Rhodey’s cock as he shoots all over his stomach and face. His chest heaves, cock heavy and red as it jerks and Rhodey wants to take pity on him and take him into his mouth. But Tony’s inner walls are holding fast, contracting around him and Rhodey can’t help but keep stroking him, keep fucking more come out of him as Tony milks him and sends Rhodey over the edge.

His vision whites out, bottoming out inside as he unloads in Tony’s ass. He’s shaking, his legs weak as he does his best to bury himself inside Tony, coming down to nose into Tony’s neck. He can still feel Tony’s cock jerking desperately between them, a weak response to the new friction. Rhodey breathes in Tony’s scent and sinks in one last time, his cock pulsing as he spills inside the condom. Just for a moment, he wishes he knew what it felt like to slide inside bare. To pump Tony full, pull out and watch it leak out. He doesn’t even know where the desire comes from but it takes Tony sliding his hand over his back to rid Rhodey’s mind of it.

He circles his hips, sleepily murmuring into Tony’s neck, “We are definitely doing this again.”

Tony laughs tiredly, his voice low. “On my birthday?”

“I was thinking in a couple hours but if you’d rather wait,” Rhodey begins but Tony scoffs at him.

“You’re the worst, you know that?” He’s smiling. Rhodey can’t see this but he knows Tony’s smiling. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I… I’ve wanted this for so long, I convinced myself there was no way I could actually have it without coming up with some challenge to get you up here. And even then, I thought you’d turn me down.”

The confession sets Rhodey back on his heels a bit as he contemplates his next words. “I didn’t come up here because of her.”

“I know, you came up here because I was being an ass and I dared you to.”

“Exactly. I came up here because you dared me to and I was tired of your mouth.” He takes a deep breath, “There’s something going on with you and you better tell me soon.”

Tony freezes, body tense, which must be uncomfortable with Rhodey inside. Then he says, “Soon.”

“Okay,” Rhodey agrees and pulls out carefully, his thumb rubbing soft circles into Tony’s sides as he does. He cleans up rather cursorily, blinking tiredly as he does. When he comes back to bed, he sees Tony’s been watching him appreciatively, the sheet half draped over his side. He smiles when Rhodey slides in next to him and Rhodey welcomes his head to rest on his chest. He runs a broad hand over Tony’s back, feeling goose bumps rise in its wake. “You have a good birthday, Tones?”

“Best I ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, it would have been nice for them to leave Rebeca downstairs in the first place but both of them were on edge at the time.


End file.
